


Destruction

by 9r7g5h



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they brought was destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

They were supposed to be healers.

Users of the seventh fonon, they should have traveled the world, going from city to city to take care of those who needed their help. Calling upon the blessing of Lorelei, it should have been their task to heal the world of its scars.

Instead, they only created new ones.

They could have been priests.

One of the handful of people who joined the Order of Lorelei as readers of the Score, it would have been their duty to protect the future at all costs. They would have kept their followers on the right path, leading them down the road that would bring the world to peace.

Instead, they went against their destinies and flung them all into uncertainty.

They should have been creators.

Scions of Lorelei, the strongest of the seven gods that the others saw fit to worship, they could have built a world of which they approved. They could have led their people into an era of bounty and peace, the only price to be paid a few million lives that otherwise would live to continue the wars. A small price to pay, but pay they refused. They could have created something wonderful.

Instead, all they brought was destruction of the lives they had known and a chance to begin anew.


End file.
